


The Dirty Dreams of Doctor Tae Takemi

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymity, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Corruption, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Groping, Monsters, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Train Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Dr Takemi is plagued by her dirty little fantasies. Especially the ones with the monsters and knights in shining armour. What she doesn't know is that someone - or something - wants her to fall further down that rabbit hole.Pseudo-Sequel ofTae Takemi's Tentacle Fantasy
Relationships: Mara/Takemi Tae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. A Change of Plans

Her finger tapped in time with the ticking clock. The screen near-burnt her eyes to look at in the otherwise dim lighting of her clinic. Probably not smart to keep the place like that, but she rarely got anyone at this time of night. Rarely ever bothered to stay this late either, but…

Tae Takemi sighed and plonked her chin into her hand. Paperwork wasn't supposed to take this long. It didn't usually take this long, but her brain had decided it wasn't going to work tonight. She sat back in her creaky office chair, her lab coat draping over the sides, and folded her arms. Coffee didn't help. Music didn't help. Closing up the clinic and telling herself she couldn't leave until these stupid reports were done definitely didn't help. Because no matter what she tried to say to herself, the problem wasn't with the work. It was with the patients. Well, one patient in particular.

The plush slime doll looked down from atop a stack of folders with a big, goofy grin across its silver face.

It couldn't have been a coincidence. Tae had a dumb dream involving, ahem, certain things. And him. And a big old knight in shining armour fantasy, and the next time he turns up it's with a toy slime? And then he had the gall to mention tentacles! Tae ran a hand through her short, midnight-blue hair and groaned. How could he know? Did he drop the idea in her head with that story he spun about fighting monsters?

Well, no, she admitted. That wasn't the first time she'd had… thoughts. Thoughts about terrible slimy things wrapping big, strong tentacles around her body. Her slender thighs pressed together as she chewed her lip, mind wandering back there. All sorts of fun shapes and sizes, probing and squeezing and-

Tae snapped herself out of it and groaned into her hands. How had Ren known? Did he even know? Was this all some big misunderstanding, or had the little smile he'd given her when she threw him out of her clinic really been a knowing one? And did he know about the… the ending. The one with the shining armour. And him. Always, always him.

"Get a grip, girl…" She mumbled. Doctors and patients didn't mix like that. Neither did doctors and test subjects. Though she'd be lying if she didn't admit 'my little guinea pig' has a ring of affection to it. And maybe, once or twice, she'd gotten the urge to run her fingers through that messy nest of black hair…

She groped for her mug and tried to distract herself with caffeine. Tae sighed again as barely a drop of bitter Americano passed her lips. That'd been the last of the instant stuff, hadn't it? So, no coffee, a late night, and a head full of smiling young men and other, less smiley things. Fucking great.

Her eyes flicked over to the examination bed. A little unorthodox, but napping there would be better than doing her back in over the desk. Maybe a quick power nap would help clear her head? What other option did she have, aside from dosing herself up on her own medicine? That wouldn't end well for anyone.

Pushing her office chair across the floor, Tae stood and shed her lab coat. Off came her high platform heels and red belt, leaving her to lie back in her short black dress. She pinched the bridge of her nose: what were the chances she'd just end up in a worse state of mind? Pretty high, knowing her luck as of late. Still, nothing ventured… Tae settled her head back on the uncomfortably firm pillow, closed her eyes and tried not to focus on too much.

***

She knew this hospital. The peeling linoleum floor stretched through endless, dim corridors that wound in shapes she couldn't imagine. Scattered equipment flickered in and out of life as she passed. Her footsteps echoed through empty rooms long since left to the muck and dust. Not even ghosts dared to stalk the halls, and yet here she was; taking slow, cautious steps through a place she knew only from her dreams.

And that's what this was, right? A dream.

Tae dragged her fingers over an abandoned gurney, tracing cracks in the ancient fabric. A crack of thunder echoed from outside, and the corridor lit up with a flash. No windows to let it in, though. The click of her platform shoes echoed throughout the building. Sometimes the whole world seemed to slide and slant as if filmed with a Dutch angle, and yet her steps never faltered. Despite the decay and ruin, the entire place stunk of disinfectant. Like a regular, working hospital.

She bit her lip. No pain. She knew she was dreaming this time; knew she could do whatever she wanted to her little horror movie world. And yet she kept walking. Kept following the force that gently beckoned her further into the nightmare place. If she really wanted, she could turn around and walk out of a brand-new exit, but… why bother changing course? Nothing could hurt her here. A little smile crossed her lips as she kept going, letting herself be lulled into whatever trance the force wanted her in. Allowing it to pull her deeper and deeper.

She already knew what waited for her.

The doors to the operating theatre loomed larger-than-life over her. They creaked open by themselves, and she stepped into the enormous circular suite. Shadows lurked in the balconies above; moving, flickering, changing… watching Tae as she made her way to the empty centre of the room. Cold air brought goosebumps over her arms. The doors creaked shut behind her, leaving her to stand alone beneath a single, swinging light-bulb.

Slowly looking around the room, Tae's brain began to whir out of the dream's hold. Where was all the equipment? And, more importantly, where were all the other things? A clattering in the seats above set her ears pricking. Something slithered in the corner of her eye. She turned, her heart racing. She told herself she was safe, but fear had a habit of not listening to reason.

Darkness rushed past her, sliding around the curved walls to pool behind her back. Like a curtain being pulled back, something revealed itself. In one instant, Tae knew something stared down at her back. Something big and malevolent. She slowly turned around, cold sweat tracing the lines of her neck. Nothing could hurt her. Nothing. Right?

A shadow loomed over the empty theatre, darker than all the rest. Its base squirmed and writhed, stripping away the light from whatever it touched. The more Tae watched, the more solid it became as if pulling itself from the decayed concrete. A low groan rippled through the air, leaving a thick, stifling heat in its wake. The top of its phallic body peeled open, and a single, red eye shone brighter than the lone bulb. A slit pupil narrowed, focusing on her slender frame, its expression unreadable. 

"You're new," Tae breathed.

A swarm of near-black tentacles lashed out at her. Her lab coat fell from her shoulders as they yanked her into the air, tossing her between them like a rag doll. She cried out; the breath quickly knocked from her lungs. A pair of tentacles tied her limbs together and stretched her into a line. She squirmed in its grip, eyes wide and heart pounding while other arms wormed their way through the air. One darted under her dress, slithered its way up through her cleavage and pulled. 

The torn remains of her dress were pulled from her, thin tendrils snaking their way into her bra to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples. Tentacle tips traced along her stomach, leaving shivers and sticky trails in their wake. Her lacy midnight bra became their next casualty, the cups and wire ripped to shreds by monstrous strength. The matching panties faired just as well, leaving her to hang dressed in nothing more than tatters and her platform shoes.

Its red eye narrowed. It let out another low rumble, almost like laughter. The muscular limbs tossed her in the air, snatching her by the waist and pulling her back against its semi-solid body. The raw heat overwhelmed her senses, her heart pounding, and her body flushing pink. Tentacles bound her hands behind her back.

Tae panted, her thighs clamping together. Slimy limbs slithered over her; brushing across her breasts, squeezing her arse and wrapping their way up her calves. Their grip was firm. Strong. Unescapable. Her heartbeat grew louder in her ears. But she wasn't scared. Why would she be? This was a dream, after all. No, her body burnt because she knew what this thing wanted. What it'd do to her. The same thing the others always did, and she ached for it.

New face, but still the same old sex dream.

Her struggling turned from desperate to playful, the tentacles curling tighter about her waist. A scorching limb slithered around her neck and squeezed softly, the coils thickening until they forced her chin upward. Wet squelching filled her ears, the undulating arm waving above her. The shadowy tip peeled back into a thick, phallic head. The tentacle squeezed. Tae gasped for air, and the prehensile cock rammed its way down her throat.

She gagged and writhed in its grip. The horror wasted no time, pounding away at her mouth like it was a cheap toy. Spit leaked out of her, dripping down her chin as tears welled in her eyes. Her bulging throat threatened to snap her studded choker in half. The shadowy thing pulled her legs apart, a bumpy green limb grinding against her cunt. It bent her body back and held her in place as it fucked her throat with no mercy; with no care for her comfort or pleasure.

Fuck, she was so wet.

Eyes rolling back with stars creeping into her vision, Tae ground on the knobbly cock between her slender thighs. The grip on her arms tightened. Her legs trembled. She closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation of being used, her mouth little more than a hole for this thing to get off with. Her own gags and wet noises filled her ears, a muffled moan leaking out between them as the monster teased her clit with a smaller tendril. It pulled the cock from her mouth, and she gulped down a breath of air, coughing on her own spit before it rammed back down for another round.

The shadowy thing rumbled, its 'breath' rolling over her body and leaving a hot tingle across her naked skin. What little breath she could snatch was shallow and sharp. Tears rolled down her cheeks; god, her make-up must be a total mess. Mascara dripping down her flushed cheeks. She shivered as the tendril at her cunt ran circles about her sensitive little nub, hot pressure building in her core.

It pulled from her mouth again, its grip on her throat relaxing enough to let her head loll forward. Her hips thrust uselessly in the air as the bumpy tentacle withdrew. Two arms wound about her modest breasts and roughly kneaded them, the tips brushing over her nipples. Sharp jolts of pleasure set her quivering as a bulbous head pressed insistently against her slit.

"No, not there…!" She moaned, her cunt begging for it.

The squirming limb pushed mere fractions of an inch deeper with every second. Until finally, her cunt relented. Tae threw her head back, a silent scream in her open mouth, as the thick tentacle stretched her apart. In one second it plunged as far as it could, filling her to the brim. The initial jolt of pain melted into pure pleasure as it fucked her, rocking her whole body with each thrust and grinding along every sensitive spot. Tae's mouth hung open, tongue lolling out, and eyes glazed over, her breath turned to sharp pants and moans.

"Y-you're too big!" Tae's head swam. "You're gonna break me…!"

The tentacle around her neck tightened. Two tips split apart into petal-like mouths, clamping over her nipples and violently suckling. Her body wracked itself with spasms of pleasure: every inch of her overstimulated as it struggled against unbreakable bonds. So helpless; nothing but a pleasure puppet on monstrous strings. Tae's eyes rolled back in her head, a smile playing on her lips.

A new appendage slithered out in front of her, it's tip flat and hard. The tentacles on her waist withdrew and left her sweaty stomach exposed. The new limb wriggled forward, its partner's thrusts slowing down, and lunged. The moment its tip touched her skin, a searing heat burnt down to her core. No pain, but the kind of heat that comes to a flushed face. Tae squirmed under it, biting her lip in anticipation. 

The tentacle withdrew, but the heat didn't. Branded just below her navel was a pattern; a stylised image of a womb, rendered in elegant swirls and lines. Her womb, claimed as this thing's for all time.

"Fuck yes," She breathed, quivering in excitement, "Fuck, fuck… Please, fuck me! Fuck me, break me, ruin me!"

The thing's rumbling laughter reverberated in her chest. It pounded at her cunt without mercy, slamming as deep as it could with each thrust. Tae's thighs tensed, threatening to close if not for the firm grip holding her apart. The suckers on her nipples tugged and pulled her jiggling tits. Sharp jolts from every touch, every pull, every thrust, knocked her mind about with pleasure. The throbbing heat from her brand set the pressure inside boiling. It bubbled up and up, filling her core.

With a scream that echoed through the theatre, Tae came. Her whole body shuddered, her mind blanked out by a wave of heat that tore through every nerve. Her limbs pulled at her bonds, her cunt clenching around the big thing pumping inside her. She went limp, and the monster wouldn't stop; by the time her head had cleared from the first, a second orgasm rushed up and shattered it again. Her head lolled back; her eyes glazed over as its rhythm grew wild.

Without warning the shadowy thing shrieked. Pulses ripped up the tentacle in her cunt, stretching Tae beyond full as it pumped her full of scalding heat. The limb curled around her neck quivered, its tip spraying her face and tongue with bitter cum. Squirming, writhing shadows sent ropes across her naked body until the cum oozed into every valley.

Tae slumped in its coiling grip. She swallowed what she could, a dirty feeling sliding down her throat. A soft 'no' escaped her as the tentacle in her cunt withdrew. A small stream of cum dripped out of her, splattering to the floor. For a while, Tae's shallow breath was the only sound. She twitched with orgasmic aftershocks, her brain swimming in a hot white sea.

The thing's grip loosened, and she flopped to the cold floor. Her vision still hazy, she stared at the double doors opposite. No one came; the dream wasn't over.

Two amorphous forms squelched towards her. Tae giggled breathlessly as black, slimy limbs pulled her back into the air. She knew these two all too well.

The big, tentacular thing rumbled as it slipped back into the shadows, its red eye the last thing to vanish. The slime blobs vibrated in response, moving Tae like a ragdoll. They pressed together into a makeshift bed, letting her lie atop their cool, smooth forms. For a moment, she considered just lying back and resting. At least, until her arms sunk down to the elbow in one. She peered over her shoulder, watching her calves disappear into the other.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere," Tae said.

The slimes wriggled. Their surfaces rippled, new limbs pushing their way out as if drawn up by some force. The limbs coiled back like snakes, their tips hovering between her legs and in front of her face.

She giggled. "You want some too, huh?"

With a teasing little 'ah' she opened her mouth. The slime wasted no time in fucking her throat; its brother took the same cue and slithered its way into her gaping pussy. She moaned, eyes rolling back as they fucked her in tandem. Her body rocked between them, her holes nothing more than playthings. Their tentacles thickened until her throat bulged, and her cunt felt full again. Her fingers and toes curled in their viscous bodies.

She whimpered and whined as the cock in her cunt pulled back. Its tip moved up and pressed at her other hole, and her eyes widened. She wriggled her hips, and it pressed harder, tracing around the puckered edge until her body gave in. The sudden, intense sensation made her eyes roll and back arch. It only got worse as a new tentacle cock filled her cunt again.

Her wet glugs and muffled moans echoed around her, mixing with squelching and the slap of skin. None of the tentacles matched their pace, barraging her body with wild, unpredictable pulses of pleasure. Her eyes glazed over again as her conscious mind shut down bit by bit: surrendering to their rampant fucking. All three slammed in at once, thick bulges running up the tentacles and pumping cum into her. She swallowed automatically, the feeling of it leaking down her thighs driving her lust-addled brain wild.

Another orgasm ripped through her, the sounds muffled by the never-ending throat fuck. And another. And another. Tae lost track completely, her body collapsing onto the firm slime. A ragdoll to be used, occasionally shuddering as what little left of her mind was wiped out by waves of white heat. As her aching limbs turned to quivering wrecks under the rhythm of pleasure. 

She stared listlessly at the doors that never opened until finally, her tired eyes closed.

***

Tae's eyes flickered open. 

Propping herself up, she glanced at the clock. Only a short nap, thank goodness. Spending a night here would not be a good look for her. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, her back audibly cracking. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her screen, the documents looking just as uninviting as before. Tae slipped off the examination bed and stumbled her way to her desk, her feet feeling less stable than in her platforms. She idly tapped and deleted a few words, her mind still recovering from her nap. 

Weird. Before, the dream always ended with the knight saving her. No such luck this time, just her and the beasts for what felt like hours and hours. Maybe she'd gotten up too soon? Not that she really minded. Tae traced a finger over her neck as if trying to feel the tentacle curling around her again. The ending was sweet. Romantic. But the actual fantasy? Nothing but pure, carnal perversion: something to strip away any sense of decency and reduce her to a base, slutty sex fiend. God, her panties felt like they'd been caught in the rain…

Tae glanced up at the slime plush. Her pale cheeks flushed pink, and she turned it around so he couldn't see her. It couldn't see her, she corrected herself.

Her computer beckoned her back to the land of the dull and the dreary. She cracked her fingers and set herself to typing, hoping to at least make it back home in time for a sensible night's sleep. Tae shifted in her seat, trying to ignore her body. Or, more accurately, the part that reminded her that her toys were home as well. No knight in shining armour, but a maybe cock in silicone rubber would do the trick instead. 

She pushed the thoughts out from her head and tried to ignore the others that came rushing up to her. Tried to ignore the peculiar, barely noticeable warmth that ebbed out from a small spot just below her navel. Her fingers brushed over it as if unconsciously tracing a pattern just out of the reach of her memory. Something from a dream.


	2. Stranger on a Train

Tae's eyes flickered open. She sat back in the ratty seat and rubbed at her pale temple. Late nights usually didn't leave her this tired, but her head felt like it already had a pillow wrapped around it. Falling asleep on the subway was a sure way to lose your wallet, or worse. Even on the good side of town, which she decidedly wasn't in.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs, her platform heels scraping slightly across the grey plastic floor. The train car stood empty. Overhanging straps swung, and the whole thing rattled with each slow turn. Tae set her head back against the cold window, her midnight-blue bob brushing past her cheeks. Even down here a chill crept its way in. Her usual short, strappy black dress wasn't going to cut it up top. Of all the days to leave the leather jacket at home…

Wait; she hadn't left it home. She'd hung it on the rack in the clinic like she always did.

Sitting up, Tae looked around the train car again. Come to think of it, she didn't remember getting on the train. Or even leaving the clinic for that matter. She pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to ignore the ambient noise smothering her thoughts. A late night, a lot of paperwork… and a nap. A very, ahem, strange dream –her hand brushed over her stomach, barely noticing the odd throb of warmth—but nothing about leaving. Had she even finished her paperwork?

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She must be more tired than she thought, forgetting stuff like that. Had she just walked through on automatic? It'd explain the lack of a jacket. Tae exhaled slowly, rubbing the back of her neck. A heaviness blanketed her mind: probably just too many hours and not enough coffee. Wasn't like she remembered every gritty detail anyway.

A bead of sweat rolled down her collarbone. The stale, stuffy air in the cramped car grew hotter, the cold window behind Tae a welcome relief. Buzzing from the harsh lights above moved up a few decibels: just enough to float on the edge of her hearing, and to add to the oppressive ambience. Her mind drifted about, battered between all the little things. Never quite fully aware, and always with that fuzzy, tired edge.

Tae blinked, and a man stood at the far end.

Taller and broader than average, he swayed with the motion of the train. White shirt, black trousers, short-cropped hair and grey skin. Perfectly ordinary, almost suspiciously so. He just stood by the door, staring into the distance like every other passenger she'd seen. Tae politely looked away, eyes skipping over a beaten-up advert printed on the luggage rack. 

Boredom and curiosity got the better of her, and she turned back to the two men. No matter how much she looked, she could never quite remember their faces. Or even make them out properly, like looking at a blurred photograph. Just one of those faces, she guessed. On both of them. Brothers, maybe. Tae tugged at her studded choker, her cheeks flushing pink. When had they turned up the heat in here?

She shifted in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself. The throbbing heat at her stomach grew, pulling her mind away from piecing together the mystery of her missing memories. What mystery? Tae knew damn well it was just exhaustion from a long night. A long, frustrating night thinking about her stupid little guinea pig. Chewing her lip, her thoughts wandered back to her dream, and to the little promise she'd made to herself for when she got back home. Well, not so little; she wasn't a size queen, but a girl had to have standards. Tae glanced back at the half-dozen men at the end of the car, hoping the blush in her cheeks didn't give her away. God, thinking about that sort of thing in public… just made it naughtier, really.

Tae looked up from the floor, and one of the men stood in front of her.

She hesitated. "… Can I help you?"

The man cocked his head. A long, silent pause stretched through the train car. The man's head creaked to the other side, and his not-face split open into a big, toothy grin. In a blur of movement, he lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of her dress.

Before her sluggish brain could react, he yanked Tae onto her feet. She stumbled forward, barely catching herself against him as her heels clicked and clunked across the plastic. Tae's heartbeat leapt. She tried to push back, but another man stood behind her. A mere between her and their bodies. They both took handfuls of her flimsy black dress, fingers curling around straps and skirts, and pulled in unison. The ripping echoed through the train, all the other not-quite-faces turning to the trio.

"What the fuck!" Tae shrieked. The tattered remains of her dress fluttered to the floor, leaving her to stand in her lacy blue lingerie. Almost the same shade of blue as her hair. Her arms shot to cover her breasts and crotch, but a myriad of hands leapt from the gathered crowd to hold her wrists. She kicked and yelled, writhing under their grip as the sea of grey bodies closed around her. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. Sweat dripped down Tae's neck. "L-Let go of me! Help!"

More fuzzy faces split apart; long, blood-red tongues slithering past pale lips. Tae recoiled as one dragged up her neck, tracing the subtle peaks and valleys. Before long tongues and fingers worked their way across as much exposed skin as they could. The filthy feeling left in their wake brought disgusted goosebumps over her pale skin. The faceless men seemed to like that. A few of the men pulled away, lifting her legs up with them. Shrieking, Tae tried to kick against their firm grip, but no avail. Firm hands groped her chest through her bra, tugging the cups away to let her nipples free.

"Please! No!" Tears built as the fear hammered her head to the beat of her frantic heart.

Fingers brushed over her toned abdomen, slowly tracing down her stomach. Eyeless gazes locked onto her flimsy panties. Her eyes widened as she struggled, trying to pull her hips away from them. Tae shouted and screamed while those hands dragged further and further, past her navel and down over the intricate black mark…

The mark?

Tae's breath caught. Branded into her skin was an elegant pattern: a stylised womb, poised just between her navel and her cunt. She'd never had a tattoo there. Not once in her life had she ever even thought about one like that, except for… except in her dreams. No, just in that one dream. Tae shivered, her brain pushing past the dense fog that kept her from noticing so many of the signs.

"Am I… still asleep?" She whispered.

The faceless men didn't respond unless tearing her bra to shreds counted. Their hands roamed her body, cupping and squeezing every slight curve. Each touch made her shiver in horror, and yet… the mark above her cunt –emblazoned on her womb—throbbed with lustful heat at the same time. Sharp nails dragged across it and Tae gasped; a sudden burst washing over her. The men let her legs drop down to the floor, her thighs quivering as a hand curled around her throat.

The crowd parted, hands pushing her forward. She stumbled and cried out as one of the men shoved her torso against a metal pole. His hands dragged down her side, hooking over the band of her flimsy panties. Tae's hands tightened around the pole. The throbbing mark grew hotter.

That brand had come from her sex dream; her secret, dark kinks emblazoned on her skin, to let her imaginary captors claim her as their own. Why would it appear in this? In a nightmare? Unless… Peering over her shoulder, Tae watched the faceless man pull her panties down her thighs. Again, the dark brand burnt. Her skin prickled with heat, her knees knocking together. Was this a nightmare, or something else? Fear drove her heartbeat, but at the same time, her body thudded with another rhythm. The same sensation as when those thick tentacles had plundered her. Used her. Broken her and fucked her until she was nothing but their sticky plaything.

Was this… what she wanted?

The faceless man grabbed her hips. Tae blinked and, as if they'd skipped a few frames, his fly lay open and his grey, veiny cock sprung out. 

Her eyes widened. "Wait-!"

He slammed into her cunt. Tae screamed, her back arching and her grip tightening. A sharp jolt of pain lanced through her as her cunt tried to adjust to the thick shaft inside. Her brand felt as if it would sear the skin around itself. Her thighs quivered as tears welled in her eyes. The faceless man gave a shallow thrust, his grin growing wider, and dug his nails into her.

Tae's body rocked with each thrust. The eyeless crowd leered at her. The harsh slap of his hips meeting her pert arse echoed around the tiny train car: the only sound, save for her ragged breath. Her bare chest and collarbone pressed into the cold metal pole, her head hanging beside it. Tae kept her eyes closed. Each thrust of his massive cock stretched her apart, her sore cunt slowly adapting to take it. Waves of vile pleasure washed over her in time with the pulse from her brand. The soft, warm pulse. Her platforms clicked against the floor as she adjusted herself, trying to accommodate the rough pounding from behind.

The faceless man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. She shouted in protest but what came out was a sharp moan. Her cheeks flushed with blood, and her thighs clamped together as the twisted thing spanked her. The red mark on her arse stung, the pain and humiliation making the pressure in her core bubble and roil.

His pace quickened. The faceless men surrounding Tae stroked themselves, mocking grins cleaving across their unfocused faces. Shame made her want to curl up tighter and hide; lust made her push her chest against the pole and let her eyes roll back in her head. Every breath came out as a sharp gasp or a stifled moan. The man fucking her growled, slamming himself as deep as her cunt would let him. Her own pleasure didn't matter; she was just a hole for his cock, something to pound and cum in. He yanked Tae's head back again, and this time she screamed in delight.

"F-fuck…!" She gasped. "Please, don't…!"

Grabbing her hips with both hands, the faceless man slammed his whole length into her. His cock pulsed inside her, pumping her full of scolding cum. Tae whimpered, rope after rope filling her to the brim and leaking out. The brand over her womb threatened to send her over the edge, but her orgasm stayed just out of reach. The faceless man pulled out with scarcely a grunt. Hot cum dripped down her quivering thighs, taking with it the last of her dignity.

"Is it over?" Tae asked.

The crowd said nothing. A pair of hands took Tae by the shoulders and pulled her back, letting her tired body fall onto a waiting lap. Another grey-skinned man sat between her and the train seat, running his hands down her thighs. She shivered at every light brush. Hooking his hands under Tae's knees, he pulled her legs up into the air and spread them: exposing her cunt to the entire train. Even with her hands free, Tae made no attempt to cover herself. Why bother in a sex dream, right?

"A-are you going to fuck me in front of them?" She asked, knowing the answer.

The faceless man didn't nod. Instead, his cock flickered into existence, grinding against her dripping slit. Tae's hips bucked back, desperate for more. To be used. The faceless man's grip shifted to her arse, hoisting her in the air like a doll and pressing his tip against her-

"Wait, what're you doing?!" Her hands scrambled over his chest, trying to keep herself up. "You can't just put it in there! What about lube, o-or stretching?"

Tae squeaked as his cock flickered again; this time a slick, oily liquid oozed over it. She swallowed. The faceless man pressed the tip of his thick cock against her arse, growing more insistent with every passing second. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears. Try as she might relax, the sheer size of it filled her with dread. Was this really one of her fantasies?

Her barrier broke; her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open with a silent gasp as the intense sensation shot through her. Painful, yes, but the more the faceless man worked her arse with the first inch, the more it turned to pleasure. The more cock that stretched her apart, the more her mind gave in. By the time he'd sunk half his length in her Tae's head was lolling back on his chest.

Another of the faceless men stood in front of her. He took hold of her thighs and ground his cock along her cunt. She didn't even have time to question things before he rammed her down to his hilt. 

Tae's eyes rolled back, and her tongue hung out, her mind shattered by the sensation of being so full. So utterly stuffed with cock. The two of them moved alternately, never leaving her more than a moment without an entire cock as deep as it would go. She reached up and took hold of the plastic loops on the rail above, letting her body be rocked by their thrusts. An endless barrage of pleasure battered her mind, punctuated by hot flushes from her branded mark. The pressure grew and grew, her body alight and burning, and her moans turned to screams.

Her back arched. Her legs quivered in the faceless men's grip. A hand grabbed Tae's throat and pulled her back as her mind shattered. Waves of heat rolled over her body and wracked it with spasms, filling her head with a white haze. Tae whimpered and moaned with each shuddering aftershock: with each continued thrust into her.

She collapsed back onto the one beneath, eyes glazed over as she watched them use her body. In unison, they slammed into her, pulses ripping up their cocks. Cum leaked out of her overstuffed holes. She traced a weak hand over her stomach, a breathless giggle escaping. The two faceless men pulled out and let her slide onto her knees; barely keeping her upright with one hand curled about her hair.

The crowd loomed over her. One grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat. Completely slack, Tae let him thrust her head along his shaft. Another hand pulled her away, pressing her head against their balls, and without thinking, she sucked and licked the wrinkled skin. Tae's hand hovered between her thighs, cum-soaked fingers rubbing her clit and folds as her mouth got passed around the crowd. Wet noises filled her ears, echoing around an empty head.

One pulled her down to his hilt, his cock pulsing in her throat. Tae swallowed every drop, even licking her lips as he pulled her free. The half dozen faceless men stroked themselves as her mouth hung open and her tongue pushed out; an invitation to drench their obedient, cum-drunk slut. Cum splattered over her tongue and across her face. The sticky warmth dripped over her chest and pooled in the hollow of her neck. Her sweat-soaked body swayed. By the time the faceless men had finished, her mouth was so full she had to swallow twice to gulp down the bitter cum.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tae saw herself reflected in the glass: naked with red marks across her thighs and arse. Make-up streaking down her face. Hair ruffled and messy. And, of course, ropes and globs of cum covering her: slathered on her face, dripping down her body, leaking from her cunt and arse. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What a nice dream," Tae said to herself.

She blinked, and the faceless men were gone.

The train slowed to a stop, the doors opening with a bell. Tae stared out beyond, her head still full of white haze, watching red veins creep up black walls. What kind of place had her mind created now? Wasn't one dream enough? She crawled across the floor and gradually pulled herself back onto unstable feet, using the rail as support. Her platform heels clicked on corrupted concrete. A small, dotted trail of cum fell behind her. The hellish underground pulsed and writhed and grew around her, blanketing her in dull red light.

The train flickered out of existence behind her. The dream would never end, nor the nightmare.


	3. Carnal Clinic

Tae Takemi crossed her legs and sat back in her office chair. “And just what is it you want from me?”

The three men looming over her straightened their broad shoulders. The one in front, the one doing all the talking, smiled and leered down at her. Except he didn’t. Or, rather, couldn’t: where his face should have been instead Tae only saw a blur. When she glanced away, any features vanished from her memory; even when she stared dead into eyes it didn’t have, she only ever got an impression. A face _had_ to be there, smiling like a teenager who found a porn magazine, but it never was.

A thin, shadowy tendril slithered over the shoulder of her lab coat. _It doesn’t matter,_ it said, _it’s all the same._

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Same old, same old. Just another day in her clinic: the same dim lightbulbs, the same cramped piles of equipment, the same rough carpet… But it wasn’t. Details flickered in and out as she half-remembered them. Which coffee mug she used. Where she’d lined up her pencils. Even this appointment didn’t quite line-up. She’d called them in, and now they were here, talking as if the examination had already finished…

The tendril gently pushed her chin upwards, bringing her back into not-eye-contact. As if un-paused, the whole scene lurched forward with Tae’s musings left behind.

“Well, doc,” The faceless man said. The voice didn’t fit his movements, like a bad dub. “That stuff you gave me for my, uh, little problem really helped out. I feel like a new man. And it’s definitely kept my love life running smooth if you catch my drift.”

His identically featureless cronies chuckled to themselves.

“So, I was wondering if you could ‘prescribe us’ a bigger dose. For me and the boys, you see.” The leader finished.

Tae looked down at his file. A garbled, unreadable mess looked back at her, but she still understood just fine. “I don’t think that’s very smart.”

“And I don’t think you understand how much I want it. I’d be willing to pay you an awful lot, doc. Get you into a nicer clinic. New apartment, perhaps.”

“That drug is experimental. You only got it because of the waiver you signed. While I’m glad you’ve not experienced any side-effects, I have no idea how it’ll affect your ‘boys.’” She crossed her arms. “And I’d rather not know who else might be getting their hands on it.”

The faceless man hissed. “You’re killing me, doc.”

“Shame. Maybe you should have listened to your doctor’s advice.”

The faceless man slammed his hand on her desk. She jumped, pressing against the back of the chair as his not-face leant in closer.

“I was happy to play nice before, but now you’ve pissed me off. I don’t know a lot about what you do, with all the chemicals and such, but I do know a thing or two about skirting the law. And testing new drugs without approval from a board?” He clicked his tongue. “Not very kosher, is it? Sure, you’ve got your little waivers to keep me from suing your ass to kingdom come, but how long do you think you’ll get to keep practising once word gets out, huh?”

The faceless man cupped Tae’s chin, her skin crawling at his cold touch. “And that’s just the start of things, isn’t it? Believe me, doc; a pretty thing like you really doesn’t want to end up in prison.”

“You don’t scare me,” she said.

“Then what’s that trembling for?”

Tae looked past his shoulder, the blood draining from her face as the two goons cracked their knuckles. Her dry mouth refused to let her swallow the nervous lump pushing its way up her throat. She glanced back at the lack-of-eyes as her heart hammered in her ears. Slowly, Tae turned her chair and reached for a desk drawer. The three men watched her pull out a large plastic bottle and plonk it on the desk. The leader snatched it up and stared at the label.

“There. That should last the three of you a month,” Tae said, “You didn’t get that, and I didn’t give it to you. That’s the deal, right?”

The faceless man tore at the bottle. He downed a pill and shook like a dog. “Damn, that’s good shit.”

“I’ll have another batch prepared by Monday. Come and get it then, if you really want it.” Tae turned away from them, but a strong arm forced her chair back toward the group.

“Ah, ah. Shouldn’t have folded so soon.” The faceless man snapped his fingers. “I’ve got a new offer.”

One of his goons thudded over to the door. The lock clicked shut, sending a shiver down Tae’s spine.

“What now?” She growled.

“You give us the drug whenever we want it, no questions asked. But in the meantime…” The faceless man grabbed her head and shoved it against his crotch. “You pay for our silence by making a little noise.”

Tae struggled against his grip, her cheek grinding against rough denim. Her breath caught as his cock hardened against her; long, thick and scalding hot. The faceless men cackled above her, the leader grinding his hips against her face. He let go, shoving her back into her chair, and fumbled briefly with his trousers. Tae’s sharp insult died in her throat as the fly peeled away, showing off the enormous bulge in his underwear.

“What’s the matter, doc? I would’ve thought you’d ‘examined’ a lot of these already.”

He hooked his thumb over the waistband and tugged down. His cock popped out, bobbing mere inches from her face. Tae recoiled, a mix of disgust and fear spinning around her head. The faceless man took her roughly by the hair and pulled her back; his junk pressed firmly against her cheek. She squirmed against a shaft almost longer than her own face, his balls slapping against her chin as he rolled his hips.

“Well?” The faceless man taunted, “What’s it gonna be?”

“Fuck you,” she managed.

The goons chuckled to themselves, shaking their heads. Their boss grinned without a mouth. “Believe me, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Tae felt his cock twitch, a bead of pre-cum oozing down the shaft and into her midnight blue bob. Heat rolled off it like a forged iron rod. Just as hard too. She swallowed and took a shaky breath. Shame burnt at her cheeks, tempered by fear. Nevermind the two brick shithouses perched by the door; the cock alone looked like it could break her. The grip on her head loosened, letting her pull back and see it jutting toward her. God, was she really going to…?

_You’ve wanted worse,_ the shadows whispered.

Fantasies flashed through her head: the same kind of faceless foe holding her apart and using her. Her slender thighs squeezed together. Her mouth went dry. The dick bobbed and twitched as if demanding an answer.

Slowly, Tae pumped her hand along his shaft. One of the goons wolf-whistled, making her want to crawl away and hide, but she kept going. She glared up at the faceless man and leant in, thin lips kissing across smooth grey skin. Up and down the underside, over his heavy balls… Her tongue flicked out, teasing as much as she could stomach. She let out a small huff of annoyance as he pressed her further in, forcing her nose right up against his sack while he sneered down at her. Fingers moved up to help, rolling and squeezing the sensitive skin until her captor purred.

The more she worked, the more Tae could feel leering eyes on her. The more the humiliation made her skin crawl. The more it wormed its way into her head and confused her.

She dragged her tongue up him, shuddering at the taste of his bitter pre. The faster she got it done, the faster they’d leave her alone. Tae wet her lips, rolling her tongue around her dry mouth, and swallowed as much cock as she could. She barely made it a third of the way down. Bobbing her head quickly, wet slurps and pops filling the clinic, Tae worked the tip as best she could. Hands fondled and pumped along the hilt and balls, desperately trying to bring the faceless man over the edge. Sloppy, but from the noises he made, it worked well enough.

His grip tightened, shoving her further down. Try as she might, Tae’s throat could only relax so far with a cock smacking the back of it. She glared up at him, and it only made him more eager. Fucker was getting off on her discomfort! His hips thrust forward, quickly overtaking her own work as he fucked her face.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” The faceless man groaned, “Should’ve guessed you were a champion cock sucker from that choker of yours.”

Her muffled offence quickly turned to panicked gagging as he slammed his hips against her. Something in the back of her throat gave way, her lips sliding all the way down to his hilt. She couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t push him out. Tae beat at the faceless man’s thighs, squirming under his grip, her lungs slowly burning. Darkness crept over as tears budded in the corners of her eyes. He finally shoved her back, letting her gulp down air in frantic gasps.

“What’s the matter, doc? Can’t handle it?”

Tae coughed and spluttered, wiping saliva from her chin. “Go fuck yourself!”

“What, while I’ve got you here?” The faceless man grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back against his dick. The saliva and pre-cum oozed over Tae’s face. “I don’t like being talked back to, you know. Especially by a dumb slut who doesn’t know her fucking place.”

He snapped his fingers. “Help me out here, boys.”

The goons advanced. Tae’s blood ran cold as a firm grip yanked her onto her feet. One of the goons swept her desk clean with one enormous arm, and the other threw her onto the hard plastic. Lying on her back, head hanging over the edge, Tae kicked and squirmed. The goons pinned her arms against the desk like steel manacles. Her platform boots clicked uselessly against the wall. Her eyes widened while she watched the faceless man advance, cock in hand, looking down expectantly.

She swallowed back her nerves and timidly opened her mouth. Submitting to him.

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed his whole cock down it.

Squeals muffled, Tae could only arch her back and writhe as he pounded away. Wet glugs and her own gagging filled her ears, broken only by her own muted protests. The faceless man’s grip tightened. Not enough to choke her, but she could feel her bulging neck press into his palm with every thrust. All she could see were his fat balls slapping against her face, making it harder to try and snatch breath through her nose. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her throat.

Strong hands tore her dress apart. A low chuckle and a wolf-whistle from the goons made Tae tug again at their grip.

“Would you look at that; the bitch has a tattoo and everything!”

A blunt nail scratched across the brand above her crotch, tracing the intricate pattern: a stylised womb, burnt on there by… by a dream? The shadows shushed her mind, a ghostly touch rubbing the throbbing mark. Meanwhile, the goons roamed over her slender body; groping, pinching, slapping her breasts and arse through her lacy blue underwear. Tae wriggled, clamping her thighs together as broad fingers tried to work their way over her cunt. The harsh sensations confused her body and brain: she knew she had to hate this, but they forced her body to buck and whine to their touch.

The faceless man grunted, his fingers digging into her neck. Tae managed a muffled shout before he slammed his hilt against her lips, his cock pulsing and throbbing. She swallowed on instinct; gulping down rope after rope of scalding hot cum as the goons jeered.

“Much better,” The faceless man exhaled, pulling out of her with a wet pop. Her saliva dripped off his still-hard cock as he clicked his back. “You ever consider a different career, doc? With your style, you’d do great behind a camera.”

The goons let her go, and Tae rolled onto her stomach. God, she wanted to throw up. She hacked and coughed, rubbing at the red marks on her throat. When she looked up, Tae found herself once again face-to-face with the rock-hard cock. Her breath caught.

“This stuff’s more effective than you thought, huh?” The faceless man ran his hand through her hair. She had the sudden urge to bleach her scalp. “By the time it wore off on the first go, my girlie couldn’t think straight. Eyes glazed over and everything. Heh, makes me wonder what kinda face you’ll be making by the end.”

Tae cried out as the goons pulled her into the air, half-tossing her back into their leader’s arms. He moved her like she weighed nothing: turning and hefting her until her back pressed against his chest. She scrambled for any sort of support, finding little. The only thing keeping her in the air was his hands as they held her thighs apart.

“Enjoying the view?” The faceless man ground his cock along her lace panties.

Try as she might, she couldn’t stop staring down at it. Her jaw ached from taking its girth; the sensation of it sliding deep into her throat still in her mind. The faceless man ground harder. Insistently. One way or another, that thing was going inside her. His breath tickled her neck, his grip on her thighs shifting. The goons’ eyes burnt into her pale skin as they roamed over her exposed frame. Humiliation, weakness, hatred… all swirled around her head.

And yet her trembling hand still pulled her panties aside.

She didn’t need to see his not-face to know he was grinning. His goons sneered, their belt buckles tinkling as they hurried disrobed. The faceless man hefted her up, forcing her to grab his torso in panic, and pressed the tip against her cunt. Tae gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

He thrust almost the whole thing inside in one go.

Tae’s eyes burst open, and she screamed. Her hands slipped and scrambled over him. The faceless man wasted no time; thrusting upwards and roughly bouncing her in time. He fucked sharp gasps out of her, his hips smacking against her pert arse, growling in her ear. Flares of pain and pleasure wracked her body. Her cunt ached and screamed as his cock pounded away, every sensation overwhelming.

“You like that, bitch?” He snarled.

_Yes._ A voice said Tae’s head. Not the shadows, though she wished it were. She bit her lip and willed herself to hold back: to make these fuckers work for every last hint of submission. Her nails dug into his side, leaving thin red scratches. His cock battered her cunt, shocking spasms and barely contained whimpers wearing away at her mind. The faceless man dragged his tongue across her collarbone. Her shiver wasn’t one of disgust this time.

“Nothing to say for yourself? Ah, fuck…! Maybe this’ll change your tune.”

He pulled her off him and practically threw her to the floor. Pain lanced through her arms and knees, with barely a second of relief before his hand shoved her face against rough carpet.

“Search the drawers, boys. She’ll have something somewhere. A catheter or some shit.” The faceless man barked. He hooked his fingers through her panties and yanked them away. “I’ve always wondered how good that medical lube is.”

Tae tried to push herself back up. “What, afraid you can’t get me wet by yourself?”

“Still some fight in you, huh? Trust me, doc, I don’t need help getting you dripping. These panties here have the stain to prove it.”

He twirled the blue lace on his finger, the damp spot clear as day. Tae looked away. One of the goons shouted and tossed the faceless man something. Plastic ripped above her, followed by a dull thud onto the desk. She braced herself for the worst. She yelped in pain as a hand smacked her arse, the cackling goons only adding to her indignation. Cold, wet fingers brushed over her skin, skipping past her pussy and pressing into her-

She writhed, pushing futilely against his grip. Tae whimpered as the first finger wormed its way into past her arse, then the second. He barely gave her time to adjust to those before the tip of his cock pushed on her puckered hole. She clenched shut; a token resistance, as she knew damn well that he’d keep going. And that maybe she wanted him to.

His cock broke through, and Tae’s mind shattered. Intense sensation rushed through her whole body like every nerve lit on fire. Every inch threatened to break her apart. Shocked, shuddering breath slowly faded into one single, involuntary word.

“F-fuck…” Tae moaned.

“That’s more like it,” The faceless man laughed.

He spanked her, the pain coming out as a soft gasp. Looming over her, hand still on her head, he pounded down until her thighs shook and her back arched. Slow, hammer-like blows quickened as she adjusted to his girth. His balls smacked against her cunt, her pert arse jiggling with each impact. It hurt, but not enough to stop her from craving more. Sharp pleasure battered at her brain, keeping her from drumming up resistance. She tried to ignore it; tried to stop her knees from knocking together or her fingers from curling into the carpet.

The shadowy tendrils brushed over her skin. Light, delicate, and teasing. Tae shivered as one traced pleasant patterns over her pussy. The whispering voice wormed its way into her mind and ever-so-slightly pushed her away from resisting. Back to submission; back to pleasure.

Her toes curled, and her eyes rolled back. The groans lost their painful edge. Tae’s body pushed back against the fat cock pounding away at her, begging it to go deeper. Harder. Pressure mounted in her core, spreading a desperate need throughout all of her. Her empty cunt ached and whined until her fingers crept their way up her thigh to furiously rub her clit.

She closed her eyes and let out a pathetic whimper. Her thighs clamped around her hand. One last thrust set her body shivering as waves of white heat crashed over her. Back arched, body clenching, limbs shaking… her mind flickered out as pure delight broke her. The faceless man didn’t slow down, using her even as she came around his cock. Her over-sensitive body rocked under him. A few soft squeaks left her. She went limp, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over.

Several seconds felt like forever, before he grabbed her hips and pushed as deep as he could. Tae groaned with him, a hand moving to her stomach as he pulsed inside her. As he flooded her with yet more heat. The faceless man pulled out, spraying a few last, sticky ropes over her back, and left her with her reddening arse stuck in the air.

“Phew. Best fuck I’ve had in a while,” He exhaled slowly, his belt clinking behind her. “Guess I was right, doc. You’d do way better in a studio than in here.”

His goons laughed, but Tae’s blanked-out brain barely heard him. Pushing herself onto all fours, she tried to shake the white haze away. Disgust crept back into her mind; for them, and for herself. One of her hands still glistened with her… with her arousal. God, the word just made things worse. She wiped it on the carpet, knowing damn well that wouldn’t help. She was so fucked up.

A hand clamped around her mouth. Muffled screaming, her fingers clawed at it. Small, bitter somethings tumbled over her tongue. Another hand stroked and massaged her throat, tickling her until she swallowed. And then she was free; the faceless man playfully shoving her head back down.

“What did you do?” Tae shakily demanded, “What did you just give me?”

“A taste of your own medicine,” He snorted.

She gave him a vicious look. Tae pulled herself upright. Or tried to; before her knees even made it off the carpet, she collapsed forward, her whole body lighting up like a bonfire. She gasped and gaped, eyes wide as her blood burnt. It rushed out of her stomach and over her tired limbs, tickling at her mind. But most of all, it flowed down to her cunt. She tensed and bucked against the air, desperate to hump something. Someone. Arousal mounted by the second.

“H-how many…?” Tae asked.

“Triple the recommended dose. By now, you should be hornier than a rabbit after an oyster buffet. It’s a good thing I brought some muscle, isn’t it? I’d hate to leave you all by your lonesome with that kinda libido.” He chuckled. “Although, uh, I should warn you; my boys? Yeah, not big fans of condoms.”

She glanced over to the goons, biting her lip to stop herself from whining. Her eyes followed their hands, up and down and over every inch of their hard shafts. Her cunt ached, and her mouth watered. Try as she might, Tae couldn’t tear her eyes off them. Sane thoughts vanished amidst a sea of lust and raw, carnal need. Just the same few words screaming in her head: cock, cum, fuck, pound, breed…

“It feels real good, doesn’t it?” He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head up, leaning down to growl in her ear. “If you want something, all you gotta do is ask, doc.”

“Y-you can’t make me-!” She squealed as he spanked her.

“Say it.”

Tae whined. “… Please. I-I need it.”

Another spank. “Need _what?”_

“Cock!” She screamed. “I need cock! Please, pound me with your fat fucking dicks!”

“You heard her, boys. Give the good doctor what she wants.”

He walked away, leaving her to the mercy of the other two- four, no five… Tae blinked, trying to clear her head. How many had he come in with? Where had the others come from?

A pair of hands pulled her up by the hips, far enough that her boots almost left the floor. Looking over her shoulder gave Tae a brief glance at the mountain of a man whose cock pressed firmly against her pussy. She pushed back, even a moment of anticipation enough to make her beg. Her eyes rolled back, and her mouth hung open as his cock stretched her needy cunt. Tae hung like a ragdoll in his grip, mewling and panting with every thrust.

Two more hands grabbed her head, shoving it against a pair of twitching cocks. She didn’t get a chance to think before her tongue lavished the grey skin, cupping and palming the heavy balls beneath. The two of them took turns roughly bobbing her head on their dicks, barely giving her a chance to breathe between each face-fucking. All she had to do was relax her throat and tongue the underside, gulping down streams of salty pre-cum, while her hands tended to the other member. She moaned around them, the sound mixing with wet gulps and glugs, as the monstrous cock in her cunt hit every sensitive spot.

The ones at her mouth finished first; cocks twitching in her hands as ropes of cum splattered across her face. Tae’s mouth hung open, and her tongue pushed out, but only a few bitter strands made it inside. The rest dripped and oozed down her sharp features, or stuck in her messy bob. The smell and heat surrounded her, bathing her in the sheer depravity of it.

The faceless man behind her yanked her wrists back, anchoring himself as he fucked her with wild abandon. It didn’t take much longer for him to cum, growling and grunting as Tae’s eyes rolled back. Each pulse of his cock – every drop of cum pumped into her cunt – made her feel so wonderful. Made the brand at her womb throb. He pulled out of her, leaving Tae to tremble on unsteady legs as cum dripped down her thighs.

She fell to her knees, and things _flickered,_ a pair of firm hands suddenly around her hips as she bounced on another cock. Her clinic’s bed pulled up in front of her, one of the goons lying back with his legs wide and cock proud. Tae dove in, sucking and licking his balls as her hands pumped along his shaft.

Her daring grew as she rolled her hips on the stud beneath her, wringing a groan out of him. Down went her tongue, exploring every inch of the skin between her lucky lover’s thighs, until she found a different spot to play with. Tae traced along his anus, poking and prodding to test for the loudest gasps. A part of her, somewhere deep down, knew she would never have done anything like this before. That part of her vanished as fingers ground against her clit; her legs clamping tight around grey hips as pleasure short-circuited her brain.

Tae cried out, a sharp spank leaving her arse stinging. Her hips slammed harder and faster, pressure bubbling up in her core until her body began to give way. The grip on her waist tightened. The cock pounded up, slamming against her while two fingers abused her clit. She collapsed forward; face buried in the cock in front of her as her orgasm mounted. A whimper, a whine… inching closer and closer.

The faceless men came together, and the feeling of being pumped full again pushed her over the edge. Tae’s back arched and her body shook as pleasure washed over her. She squealed and gasped with each spasm, a new pulse battering her mind and sapping her strength. Cum oozed out of her stuffed cunt and splattered down her back. Her brain went completely white. Even her vision blurred from the raw intensity of her drug-enhanced orgasm.

Another _flicker_ and two pairs of hands pulled her limp body into the air. Sandwiched between two large, muscular bodies, held up by her arse and thighs. Two blank, blurred faces stared down as she panted, her head lolling back onto a shoulder. No resistance at all as they slid their cocks into each of her already thoroughly used holes. She felt beyond full, every little movement an electric shock. When the two thrust in unison they reduced her to a quivering mess: her calves wrapped around one’s waist, her hands scrambling to stop herself from collapsing out of them.

Tae’s eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out as her face twisted into a caricature of pleasure. Growls and grunts echoed in her ear. Warm breath tickled her collar, the two faceless men crushing her between them as they fought to fuck her the fastest. Their grips shifted, groping along her legs and hips. She’d barely recovered from her last orgasm, and already another rushed towards her; deeper and stronger. Like even her brain was getting pounded by those huge fucking cocks.

She screamed as it hit. Her nails dug into grey skin, and her legs tightened their grip. Trapped between them, Tae could barely move as her whole body burnt. As her mind was wiped away by a burst of pleasure that tore through her.

They didn’t care. Even when Tae shuddered and clenched and tensed between them, the faceless men’s cocks kept thrusting away. Kept fucking her through the aftershocks until another white-hot explosion wracked her body. And another, and another… an endless barrage of orgasms breaking her apart.

One final _flicker._ The faceless goons dumped Tae onto the medical bed, cold plastic covering a welcome relief from the heat coursing through her. Her brain swam in a thick haze. White, hot, sticky… She groaned, curling up as her weak limbs finally had a chance to rest. The fire in her core and over her skin died slowly. She barely even noticed the goons redressing themselves, or their leader approaching with that damned absent-sneer.

“So, you’ll have it by next week, right doc?” He waited a second for a response. “Heh, suppose you aren’t thinking about that right now. Just make sure it’s ready, or my boys and I will be a lot less gentle. Then again… looks like you wouldn’t mind that, huh?”

He took hold of her by the hair and gently made her nod as if she were a puppet.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

The faceless man cackled, turning away and waving his goons out of the room. The door clicked behind them, leaving her alone in the cold clinic. Alone, that is, except for the shadows that whispered. The shadows that softly curled around her waist like a lover’s embrace. That nestled against her as her brain slowly wound down into something close to genuine thought.

She lay there, cum pooling under her quivering frame. The only sound her shaking breath. Her body ached but felt utterly content. She’d been manhandled, used… _defiled._ Nothing but a toy for their sick pleasure. A mindless set of holes for them to fuck.

Her hand slid over her stomach. Tae bit her lip as it moved between her thighs. Cum dripped and oozed as she slipped into her cunt, curling her fingers along her sensitive spots. A shiver up her spine, the sensation of being ploughed still fresh in her mind. She scooped sticky jizz from her chest and greedily licked it up as she fingered her battered slit. Thick. Bitter. Addictive.

_Having fun, doctor?_ The shadows asked.

Tae managed a soft moan, her knees knocking together.

_There are other patients. But if you can’t take any more…_

“No…” She panted, “Mm… more. Please.”

The shadows rippled. Laughing. Growing darker. 

_As you wish._


	4. Last Surprise

Tae’s head swam. She didn’t know where she was; just an endless expanse of concrete walls, the darkness broken by the pulsing red light of a hundred demonic veins. Her clothes long since gone, leaving her in nothing but her strappy heels. But Tae didn’t care about either of those. Or about how she got there, or how long her dreams had dragged on, full of twists and turns.

All the mattered was that someone’s hand curled around her short, midnight hair while they pounded her from behind.

A low moan escaped, Tae’s eyelids flickering with a harsh jolt of pleasure. Her tongue hung out of her open mouth as she snatched sharp breaths. The slap of her arse smacking against grey hips echoed on the corrupted concrete. Sweat drenched her pale skin. Looking back at her partner, Tae found only a curious non-face; like something ought to be there, but no matter how hard she looked, Tae could neither make it out nor remember it. Then again, who cared? As long as it had a hard cock to fill her dripping, needy cunt.

_We can do better._

She turned back and found herself staring at another grey body, facing away as it squatted in front of her. A large, hard cock hung between its legs accompanied by a hefty pair of balls. Tae didn’t think, she just lunged forward and pressed her lips against the smooth grey skin. Hand curled and pumping around the shaft, her tongue lavished those large nuts. She buried her face against the featureless taint and sucked. So big. So full of cum. Thick, delicious cum…

A hand spanked her firm arse. With a groan, Tae pushed her hips back against the cock pounding her from behind. Cock. So much cock, all for her. The one in her hand twitched, spurring her to pump faster. Sticky drops of pre-cum leaked onto her fingers, and she worked them into the skin until the slick sounds filled her ears. Her free hand slid up a muscular grey thigh, over taut buttocks, and up to his puckered hole.

Well, she was a doctor. A little medical knowledge came in handy. Slipping in with no resistance, Tae pushed her fingers down until she found the bump she wanted. The faceless man shuddered but said nothing. She pressed harder, swirling her tongue around his balls, doing her best to tease out even the smallest sound.

Tae cried out at a hard thrust. Did he get bigger? Thicker? She couldn’t tell, but the man behind her stretched her so wonderfully. Filled her up as he slammed down to his hilt. The perfect fit, every time. Her eyes rolled back, her head pressed against the faceless man’s arse. Her hand slipped out of him, and a filthy idea crossed her mind.

_Go on. You don’t need to hold back._

She felt disgusted. No, not quite: like the memory of how she should feel floated at the back of her mind. But the more that smooth voice sounded in her mind, the weaker the feeling became.

With a sultry chuckle, Tae dragged her tongue up his taint. The tip circled his monotone anus, running over every bumps and crease. It tasted of nothing, not even skin. Both hands jerked along his shaft, a slow milking motion, while her daring grew. Probing became long, languid licks. They became hard presses against the tight sphincter. And slowly, Tae worked her tongue inside, swirling about the forbidden flesh inside.

Ooh, that got a throb out of him. Tae laughed between her licks, one hand working the shaft while the other kneaded his balls. God, they practically churned in her hand: the weight on her palm sending a shiver down her spine. Tae buried her head further, closing her eyes and moaning between the two mystery men. What once might’ve been shame melted into pure desire bubbling in her core. The cursive brand just above her cunt burnt brighter with each filth-filled second. Firm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against the rough fucking. Tae’s knees knocked together, her thighs barely keeping themselves upright.

A guttural growl sounded above her. The balls in Tae’s hand tightened, the thick cock already starting to pulse. An electric thrill ran through her. She pumped faster, squeezing the hefty nuts with each of the faceless man’s spasms. Pulling back gave her the perfect view of his thick jizz splattering across the cold floor. Tae bit her lip, the overwhelming urge to lick up the sticky mess flooding her mind.

She never got the chance: the faceless man behind her hooked his hands under her thighs and pulled her into the air. Tae gasped, a weightless ragdoll in his strong arms. His cock popped free, and she let out a plaintive whine. No, not yet! Her hands slid up his neck, and her head lolled onto his shoulder. He could do whatever he wanted to her. And she’d let him; as long as she got to ride that cock again.

The faceless man fell back onto a concrete slab, roughly the height of a desk. His hands shifted down to squeeze Tae’s arse, lifting her up as he lay back. A bulbous, near-black tip butted against her cunt. And moved lower.

Tae bit her lip and trembled in anticipation. God, she’d never even thought about anal when the dream began, but now? The first inch sunk in and set all her nerves alight. She moaned like a wanton slut, lowering her arse onto the thick shaft that stretched her apart. Deeper and deeper, not a single second of pain or resistance. Just the undiluted dirty pleasure.

A second set of hands ran over her thighs. Tae settled on the rock-hard stomach beneath her, watching as a new faceless man stood between her spread legs. A little roll of her hips to entice him, while she sunk down to the other’s hilt. Her hand slid over the white-hot brand and down to her cunt. Two fingers pulled her slit apart, strands of stickiness between them. Tae licked her lips.

“Go on, big guy.” She purred.

He showed no mercy as he slammed his full length into her. Tae threw her head back, her whole body arching at the sudden rush of pleasure. Scarcely a second to adjust before both of them thrust into her, ploughing her slender body as she squealed and squirmed. They worked in unison, leaving her desperately empty for a moment before filling every inch. Fat shafts stretched her holes, on the border of pain and pleasure, leaving her to quiver between them. The one beneath hooked his hands under her knees and pulled them down to her shoulders, leaving her calves to flail in the air. Leaving her trapped between them as nothing but a set of holes for them to enjoy.

 _A dream come true, isn’t it?_ The voice whispered.

Tae nodded, tongue hanging out of her open mouth.

A low chuckle, faintly distorted. _More._

“More!” She cried.

Tae’s fingers worked over her clit, pleasure lancing through her shaking limbs. Her breath caught. The faceless men sped up, the rhythm growing wild and frantic. Their bodies changed; the skin thinning into a soft, translucent film, their muscles bulging and roiling, their featureless heads going slack. Mewling and writhing, Tae pushed herself against their cold bodies. Begged and screamed for them to never stop.

The two men slammed deep into her, pushing her just to the edge of orgasm, as their cocks pulsed. She ground against their melting bodies with a carnal growl. Biting her lip and rubbing her clit, feeling the brand throb with each spurt of cum pumped into her waiting holes, Tae’s libido boiled. The pleasure of being their filthy cumdump mixed with the aching need and denial of her own orgasm. The heat flooding her body, dripping out of her cunt and arse as the cocks melted away into the mass of grey slime around her, kept it out of reach.

Slimy limbs curled around her arms, pulling them behind her back. Tae’s body pushed up, kneeling as her calves sunk into the translucent mass, her leaking cunt grinding against the smooth surface. Nothing of the two men remained; just a roiling mass of viscous fluid intent on keeping her in place.

A massive pillar rose up in front of her. It glistened in the crimson half-light, crystalline for a second before it surged forward. Two streams of slime shot out and latched onto her breasts; four thick ‘fingers’ spreading out from her nipples and kneading the perky flesh. Tae moaned, the suckers tugging on her sensitive nips, the sound lost amidst the wet smacks and slurps. Her hips bucked helplessly in the air, her empty cunt pleading for something – anything! – to fill her back up.

Something understood: a thick tentacle pushed against her folds, its surface covered in penny-sized bumps and nodules. The smallest touch teased out a whimper and a whine. It stayed in place, and Tae wasted no time in impaling herself on it. Her legs tried to clamp together, held apart by the viscous slime, her whole body tensing around the tentacle. Yes! Yes, yes, yes!

Tae snatched what little breath she could as her body moved on its own. Her hips slammed onto the slime, her pert arse reddening with each harsh smack, riding the bumpy cock as hard as she could. Shivers ran through her limbs. Hips and stomach rolling with each thrust, grinding every sensitive spot on her new toy. Her head lolled back, her eyes unfocused and glazed over with pleasure. The pressure bubbled in her core, her thighs burning as she pounded against the roiling mass beneath.

The pillar of slime looed above her. Another tentacle, smooth like polished steel, slithered past her lips, moving like a piston in time with her hips. Her soft moan muffled by its girth, Tae let her throat go lax, feeling the bulge in her neck. Stuffed from both ends, she rocked between them. The cool slime pulled her arms back. Suckled her breasts and harshly pulled her nipples. Filled her ears with her gagging and groaning and faint squeals of joy.

Tae broke, her whole body tensing at once. A flash of white shattered her brain as spasms wracked her limbs. Bucking, squirming, and writhing between all the teasing that didn’t stop even as pleasure rendered her a twitching mess. Eyes crossed, toes curling, thighs shaking… aftershocks almost as strong as her orgasm battered her sweat-soaked body.

She went limp. The tentacles retreated, letting her gasp and pant between cock-drunk giggling. A soft moan of protest escaped as the bumpy cock pulled out, her hips jerking desperately toward it. Her abused breasts fell free, goosebumps rippling over the skin as cool air washed over them, and every inch of her throbbed with a pleasant ache. The slimy mass let her fall back into something akin to a latex beanbag, her exhausted body sinking into its form.

_Are you satisfied?_

“Mm… More,” Tae mumbled, “I never want to stop.”

 _That’s a good slut,_ the voice growled. Not in her mind, but in her ear. _Give yourself over to endless pleasure._

The slime beneath her slipped away. If it could scurry, it would have, disappearing into the darkness with the speed of frightened prey. Tae closed her eyes, lying on the cold floor. Metallic clinking and clicking echoed through the darkness, growing closer. Dozens of snake-like things slithered over concrete. Warm, scaly limbs slipped under her body; curling around her arms and waist to gently hoist her into the air. She murmured softly, letting herself be pressed against something hard. Hot. Throbbing.

Tae ground her body against the massive emerald cock behind her. Brass fittings shimmered beneath her, full of blades and wheels and roman filigree. Scaly tentacles roamed her pale body, brushing over her thighs or tracing down lines on her stomach. She looked up at the gargantuan glans, unfazed by the massive, red mouth that hung open below it. The absurdity never struck her: all she wanted was for this demonic shaft to keep its promise.

“Please…” She begged.

Its laughter echoed through the void, twisted and warbling. _What a depraved whore you’ve become._

Tentacles curled around her breasts, squeezing the sensitive flesh. Another around her throat; a scaly collar that tightened as a reminder of what she was. What she’d become. Tae’s ragged breath came laced with the pungent smells of sex and decay. She let her legs be pulled apart and her cunt exposed to an imaginary audience, delicate tendrils working up and down her sodden slit. Her arms stretched above her head, wrists lost amidst coils, leaving her to hang helplessly in the monsters grasp. Anticipation welled up as the most enormous tentacle yet pushed its way out of the squirming mass.

Thicker than her arm, the tip peeling back to reveal the sticky pink inside, the tentacle wriggled its way toward her. It ground against her cunt, battering her clit with the pronounced ridges running along its length. Tae shivered with each bump. Her quivering thighs threatened to clamp tight around it, denied by her Master’s infuriating grip.

Master… God, why did that word make her feel so good?

The ribbed limb ran over her stomach and chest, curling its bulbous head away from her lips. She whined and pressed against the scalding hot skin. Its sticky residue oozed down the crevices of her body, setting her skin alight with tingling. Down it went, pressing its tip against her aching cunt.

 _Surrender._ The voice demanded. _Thou art mine._

“And I am yours…” Tae breathed.

It impaled her on its cock. Tae threw her head back and howled with delight; the sheer size threatened to tear her apart, the insistent head pushing deeper. Beyond full, every nerve in her cunt overwhelmed by pain and pleasure, the ridges sending fresh jolts with each thrust. Her collar tightened, a thin limb pushing her gaze downward, forcing her to watch her flat stomach bulge to the carnal rhythm.

_Look at you; nothing but a hole to be filled. Twisted by your own dark desires into a doll for my amusement._

The voice wasn’t the smooth, sensual tone that’d tempted Tae before. It was a screech, a howl, a gurgling chuckle, rolled into one hellish cacophony. Syllables dug into her mind like claws and tore away her thoughts. Leaving empty space to be filled with raw, instinctual pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out of her open mouth. Her hips bucked in time with the massive thrusts, begging her body to break and let more of that brutish cock fill her. The pressure didn’t so much grow as it did race up, tempered by the pain of over-stimulation.

A thin tendril curled around her clit, the ends splitting into five slithering tongues that ran in electric circles. Tae’s screams grew hoarse, her body weak from all the spasms and shivers. Sweat stuck her midnight hair to her forehead. The endless array of teasing and squeezing, of lavishing her body with slimy limbs while the monstrous cock pounded her cunt, boiled in her core. Mounted higher but never reached its peak.

 _Has all your rutting and riding made you dull? Am I not enough to satisfy you anymore?_ It growled above her.

Something sharp flashed in the corner of her eye; a thin, glassy blade. A prick at her neck. Bulges rushing down a fleshy tendril.

Tae’s heart leapt as a new heat burned her mind away. White-hot sensation rushed over her skin, her nerves, her very core… Every touch a thousand-fold. Her scream echoed back as the first wave of release crashed over her. Writhing in Master’s tight grip, thighs quivering and toes curling, Tae’s body tensed around the cock still pumping away. Aftershocks made harsh by a new pressure building just after the first.

The haze never left her brain, suffocating everything. Except for one thought, over and over again.

Cum. Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum!

A tentacle shoved its way down her throat, the bulge in her neck pressing against her scaled collar. Gulping and gagging mixed with her whines and whimpers, her tongue weakly running along the salty underside. Another pressed against her puckered hole, worming its ribbed length deep. Everything moved chaotically, never leaving her empty. Never giving her rest. Just the endless feeling of her limp body being used for another’s filthy pleasure.

 _I’ll make sure there’s nothing left of you,_ it promised, _No thought. No will. No resistance. And you’re going to love every second of it. It’ll be all you’ve ever wanted!_

The burning brand imprinted on the skin above Tae’s womb grew, blazing filigree curling outward, spreading up her stomach in vicious patterns. Her lead body screamed as Master worked her to another peak.

Cum, cum, cum…

Master rumbled. Thick bulges pushed along the cock in her mouth, shoving past her lips and filling her mouth with bitter spunk. Tae gulped it down without hesitation. The other tentacles pounded faster, even as they pulsed inside her; flooding her arse and cunt with a roiling, sticky heat. It leaked down her thighs, dripping out of over-stuffed holes, the filthy feeling spreading through her body. Master’s dirty, depraved cumdump.

Another orgasm hit. Tae weakly thrashed against her bonds, tensing around the endlessly pounding cocks, her eyes glazing over. Even the simple repeating thought vanished as spasms wracked her.

And another. And another. Over and over, her exhausted body broken by every aftershock bleeding into a new round of shudders. Her mind endlessly battered by pleasure until her whole world was nothing but endless bliss. Endless fucking. Endlessly serving Master’s wonderful cocks.

The world shattered with one gunshot.

Ichor erupted from the monstrous phallus, splattering over Tae’s semi-conscious frame. A brief feeling of weightlessness, before she thudded and rolled across cold concrete. A hacking cough, spewing up spunk, and Tae lay limp and discarded. Shadowy figures whirled between lashing limbs. The glint of metal sparkled amongst sprays of black bile. Tae blinked, trying to catch a glimpse of the carnage, but her eyelids grew heavy. Darkness rushed over her, her exhausted body sinking down into the waiting bliss of sleep.

Strange, that shouting voice sounded so familiar…

***

Tae’s eyes flickered open. Wincing under the harsh light of a naked bulb, she covered her face and tried to pull her scattered thoughts together. The lumpy latex creaked beneath as she sat up. Where…?

“Oh, you’re awake.”

She raised her head, her heart skipping a beat at Ren’s smiling face. He sat in her chair, leaning just too far back to be safe, legs propped up on her desk. The computer still hummed though the screen had long since turned black.

Right. Her clinic.

Sighing, Tae rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What time is it?”

“Just past 10am,” Ren said, “The door was unlocked, but you weren’t answering when I called. So, I let myself in.”

“I must’ve dozed off before I locked up.” Stifling a yawn, Tae slipped off the bed. “How long have you been waiting?”

He shrugged. “About an hour.”

“And you didn’t think to wake me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked… peaceful.”

Tae smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “My little guinea pig is a voyeur, hmm?”

His cheeks flushed red. Tae’s fingers twitched, the urge to run her hands through that fluffy black hair of his almost unbearable. She took a step forward, and her head spun. Her legs went weak as she stumbled forward, a gasp on her dry lips.

Ren leapt from the chair, catching Tae by the shoulders. Her hands fell onto his chest, her face an inch from his. Her breath caught.

“Are you okay?” He asked. For a moment she swore his eyes flicked to yellow, bearing down on her with a strangely intense expression. They softened, and there was the concerned gaze of the young man who made her heart flutter.

She pressed a hand to her temple. “Just… a little dizzy. I’ll be fine.”

Ren pursed his lips. “You look a little pale. Maybe you should take a day off?”

“Trying to tell a doctor she’s sick? That’s bold.”

“I’m serious. If you need to rest…”

“I’m fine, I promise. Some coffee will have me right as rain.” Tae propped herself on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for worrying, though.”

God, he was adorable when he was flustered. Ren let her go, taking a half-step back and pushing his glasses up. His smell wafted away from her, and she was overcome by… something. An urge. Not the kind of urge she ought to have in the daylight hours, in a public space, when she had work to do.

Her head throbbed. Tae reached for her temple instinctively, and there was that concern in Ren’s eyes again.

“It’s just a headache,” She assured him, “Probably from working too late.”

“Do you think you’re going to be able to keep the clinic open like this?”

Yes, came her first instinct. No, said the dull ache behind her eyes. And her stiff limbs. And the strange sense of discomfort working its way up her core the longer she let her mind wander. Tae chewed her lip. “Maybe I should take the day off.”

Ren’s shoulders noticeably relaxed. A warm smile tugged at his lips. “Do you want me to walk you back to your place?”

“My, how chivalrous.” She chuckled. An image flashed in her mind; Ren in shining silver armour, hair rustled by a gentle breeze. Fuck. There came the urge again.

Well, if he was offering to take her home…

“I just need to finish a few things, if that’s okay,” Tae said quickly.

Ren nodded and left, giving her one last glance before he shut the door. Just what had gotten into him? Sure, he cared a lot, but… Tae shook her head. It was probably nothing. Concern for her falling asleep at work, perhaps. She huffed, pushing her messy hair out of her eyes; how lucky that he was the first to find her.

She closed out her documents, shut the computer down and reached for the light switch. Something stopped her hand. Just... a nag at the back of her mind. Making sure she had no Peeking Tom about, Tae slowly pulled the hem of her dress upward. Past the thigh, up and over to her waist, revealing-

Nothing. Just her panties and the pale skin of her stomach. Tae wasn’t sure what she’d expected to find there. Something, for sure, but precisely what kept slipping out of her mind like the hazy remnants of a forgotten dream.


End file.
